The Reception
by Kerrymdb
Summary: Oneshot! There were tears in Ginny’s eyes when she looked at him, so intensely, that Harry thought he would burst into flames under her gaze. HarryGinny


**A/N - I'm going through old one-shots and ficlets that I just have never had a chance to turn into chaptered stories. I figured someone out there might like to read them. Enjoy:)  
**

* * *

**The Reception**

They seemed to be staring at each other the entire afternoon. All throughout the late lunch, her eyes never left his. During the speeches, he wouldn't have been able to stop looking at her for a million Galleons. Especially when Mister Weasley spoke of family and love and how happy they were to have Fleur joining their family. There were tears in Ginny's eyes when she looked at him, so intensely that Harry thought he would burst into flames under her gaze.

Then there was dancing. Harry wanted nothing more than to go up to her, take her in his arms…He missed her so much that it hurt. Every step that Bill and Fleur, Remus and Tonks, even Mister and Mrs. Weasley took felt like a Bludger to the gut. Because he wanted to be that with her. He wanted people to look at them and immediately think of a pair. Harry and Ginny. Not The-Boy-Who-Lived and The-Girl-Possessed-by-You-Know-Who.

Hermione took pity on him and asked him to dance. She took him to a far corner of the dance floor, where he couldn't see Ginny. She tried to talk about other things, things that might distract him. Nothing worked. All he could think of was her.

"May I cut in?" asked the voice Harry treasured above all others.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Hermione looked at him questioningly, wanting to know if he wanted to dance with Ginny. He nodded his head, ever so slightly.

Hermione smiled knowingly and stepped away. "He's all yours," said Hermione.

Harry felt his stomach tighten as Ginny put one hand on his shoulder and took his other hand in hers. Her perfect hands. Trying to relax, Harry gently placed his hand at the small of her back. They hadn't been this close in weeks.

"We're just dancing," said Ginny lightly, obviously feeling the same pangs that Harry felt.

"I know."

"Then why does it feel like so much more?" asked Ginny, looking right into his eyes.

"Ginny…" Harry trailed off. "If you're trying to get me to change my mind…"

"I'd be wasting my time," said Ginny, showing off her wonderful smile. "Would I be wasting my time if I asked if we could take a walk?"

Harry shook his head. They left the dance floor together, hand in hand. So much of him wished that he could forget everything outside of today. Of tonight.

They walked past beyond the house, where no one from the wedding party would be able to see them. The sun was just about to set, giving the sky an orange-red glow. With Ginny's gold dress robe and her mane of hair piled on top of her head, cascading with curls, she almost looked as if she had a halo.

"I need to say something to you, Harry," said Ginny, in that fiercely determined voice that he loved so much.

"Ginny…" said Harry softly. Why couldn't he seem to find his voice around her today?

She walked a few steps away from Harry and gazed at him. Harry could see the muscles in her arms and shoulders tense up slightly. But he could also count the freckles across her chest…He simply had to look away.

"I will wait for you, Harry," said Ginny in a clear voice. "When you leave tomorrow-"

Harry looked at her quickly. How in the world did she discover that piece of information? Harry, Ron and Hermione planned on leaving the Burrow for Godric's Hallow before dawn. They didn't want anyone to try to stop them and figured no one would be up that early the day after the wedding.

Ginny gave a short laugh. "And I didn't even need an Extendable Ear." Then more somberly, added, "Just know Harry, that wherever you go, I will be waiting for you."

"I can't ask you to do that, Ginny," said Harry fiercely. "I may not come back."

Harry could tell Ginny was doing whatever she could not to shed any tears. For that, Harry loved her even more. Because he knew now that love was not too strong a word to describe his feelings for Ginny. In fact, he wasn't sure if the word love was even adequate enough for her.

"I know that," said Ginny, taking his hand and interlacing it his hers. "And if that happens, also know that I would move on. I would mourn you, Harry. But I would also be able to pick myself up and move on with my life, honoring the sacrifice you would have made for me."

He was touched beyond belief. Her words sounded like she had said them over and over again. He wondered how many times she practiced saying them out loud.

Before he even had a chance to protest, she put her arms around his neck for one last passionate, desperate kiss. Harry let himself get lost in the moment. All he wanted to do was hold her to him. But he knew he had to let her go. Ginny would be safest at Hogwarts, where she could lead the Quidditch Team, and maybe start up the D.A. again. Where she would be waiting for him…

Reluctantly, they parted, though still holding hands. "I thought you would ask to come with," said Harry.

"You don't want me there," said Ginny simply. "I understand that. I would distract you and you would start to resent me…It's better this way."

Harry leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. "I'll think about you all the time."

She pulled away and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Not too much, I hope," she laughed, looking pleased. "You need to find some time to defeat the bad guy."

"You make it sound so easy," said Harry with a sigh.

"Can we pretend, Harry, just for tonight, that there is no war?" asked Ginny, her eyes shining brightly. "Can we pretend that I'm your girlfriend again? Just for tonight?"

Harry nodded and let himself get swept away by her lips pressed insistently against his own. They broke apart and Harry took her hand. They walked back to the dance floor, where they could pretend that life was the way it was supposed to be.

Just for tonight.

* * *

**A/N - I've never been conifdent writing Harry's voice, so feedback is certainly appreciated. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
